TV
}} The TV is located at the player's house in the Kesselinperä area. There are two programmes which can be seen on the TV; the Topless Gun action movie and the music video for the song (which can also be heard on the in-game radio). These programmes are on the air from 10:00 to 22:00 each weekday. Every weekend during the rally sprint race a broadcast of the race will be shown during the run time showing each of the rally cars. The TV can also be used to browse teletext pages by using the TV remote control that can be found on the coffee table in front of the TV. Leaving the TV on for extended periods of time can cause a house fire. Programmes The programmes on the television are limited to two "shows": Topless Gun, and a music video for . A test pattern is displayed during the late-night hours. Topless Gun The name of the first programme, "Topless Gun", is a reference to the developer's Steam and YouTube name, which is ToplessGun. The show is a parody of both Top Gun and possibly Airwolf. The song by Jörkka Sten, which also plays on the radio, plays in the background of the video. Marjatta The second programme is a music video for the song which can be heard on the in-game radio. The videos will loop after the music video has ended. Test pattern at night.]] From 22:00 to 10:00 a test pattern is displayed on the screen, with music playing in the background. Looking directly at at the test pattern increases fatigue, which is helpful for going back to sleep if the player has woken up in the middle of the night. When this is on for around 5 minutes, sounds of chirping birds can be heard. You can listen to it here. and here Teletext The TV can also be used to browse VK-Teksti-TV teletext pages. This can be done by pressing while looking at the TV remote control when the television is on. The main use of the teletext service is to check the current and upcoming weather. Pages The teletext service has several pages that can be accessed by using the remote control. Each page is three digits long, and the numbers must be entered by looking at the remote control and pressing the number keys on the keyboard ( - ). For example, looking at the remote control when the teletext overlay is on the TV screen and pressing the , , and keys in succession will bring the main page (page 100) on the screen. There are currently 17 different pages available to be browsed in five categories: news, sports, weather, culture, and free time. All of the pages are written in Finnish, but most of them do not contain useful information: News The news section comprises three pages which all contain humorous "news". Sports Similarly to the news section, the sports section comprises a sports telegram page as well as a sports results page. Weather The weather section comprises three pages related to weather: the first one is an unhelpful national weather report, the second one is a local weather report, and the last one is a weather warning page. The paikallissää (local weather) page, 188, contains the only useful information on the teletext service. It displays the current weather type around Alivieska, and shows the current position of the rain clouds. As with the rest of the teletext service, the weather section is also in Finnish, including the weather types: Culture Similarly to the news and sports sections, the culture section comprises a single humorous culture news page. Free time The final section comprises two pages: the first is a cooking page which contains some questionable recipes, and the other is a page which contains an aphorism. Trivia *The "local weather" page of the teletext service shows three other towns/cities of Alivieska: Raittimaa, Lukka, and Alivieska; as well as a third, larger lake to the southwest. *The cooking recipes pay homage to the Finnish YouTuber Niilo22, who has – amongst other dishes – made oatmeal with rye bread and cheese in his videos. *When you watch the test picture after 22:00 you get tired much faster. *On Saturdays and Sundays the rally cars can be seen. Category:Gameplay